


Another love

by Oops_soulmates_Hi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bottom Louis, Eating Disorders, I will add more tags later, Insecure Louis, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oops_soulmates_Hi/pseuds/Oops_soulmates_Hi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living in the world of self-hatred Louis doesn't care anymore. And then everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely!  
> I'm new to writing, especially in English so please keep that in mind. It's not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes I made. Also please leave comments so I know someone is reading this. Tell me what do you think or if I made any mistakes.  
> Enjoy xx

It’s not like Louis hates himself. He just… hates his body. And voice a little too. And everything else. Okay, maybe he does hate himself. But how can he not when he’s in the band with Harry Perfect Styles? He’s everything Louis wants to be. Tall, fit, muscular with incredibly green eyes, dimples and rosy pink lips. With his beautiful face and brown curls he looks like greek god. And Louis… Louis is just Louis. Short, with thick thighs and pudgy stomach. That’s how he sees himself. Even Harry’s voice is deep and sexy while Louis’ is high pitched and just awful.

So being in the band with Harry and 3 other very attractive guys, makes Louis feel like shit. Wherever they are he always feels like “the fat one” , “the ugly one” or “the untalented one”. He can’t stop comparing himself to everyone else. He walks down the street and voice in his head tells him ‘Look this one is taller than you. You’re short like a child. Pathetic.’ or ‘Look how skinny they all are. Not like you, you fat ass’. Whenever he looks in the mirror the only thought in his head is ‘You are so ugly. And so fat. How can you even look at yourself? How can you make other people look at you?’.

And there’s something else too. Not long ago, he’s realized that he has feelings for Harry. So all these ‘Fat. Ugly. Stupid. Pathetic. Untalented. Worthless. Useless.’ thoughts joined the next one. ‘Faggot.’ He felt like he reached the bottom.

He knows that he can’t tell Harry. He’d probably beat him up or something like that. And it’s not like he’d have a chance. Even if he wasn’t so disgusting, Harry is straight as a ruler. He can’t tell anyone. They’d be disgusted and he thinks he’s disgusting enough. He still doesn't get why he hasn’t been kicked out of the band yet. He only ruins everything. He can’t even sing! That’s why he has so little solos. But he accepted his fate. He accepted that he’ll always be alone and that he’ll never be good enough. He gave up. That’s it, until something happened.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Comments, kudos?  
> love ya xx


End file.
